


A New Friend

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [32]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: So I guess the last little fic was a bit sad, so here's this one. Yep you guessed it Max gets a warlock friend.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So as much as I know about the Shadowhunter world or read the books I don't think I've ever come across a single dad and his warlock kid. (I may be wrong) Anyways I got this idea from one of my favorite Charmed episodes. Hope y'all enjoy it.

They had shown up at the Institute while Magnus was picking Rafe up. 

A human and his warlock child. 

The child was probably about 4 just a year younger than Max.

Magnus walked over with Rafe to introduce himself.

“Hello there I'm Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. Welcome to New York City. This is my eldest son Rafael. My younger boy is at home with my husband.”

The man looked a bit taken aback, but didn't seem to distressed. “I'm Henry Parker and this is Rowan. We just moved here from San Francisco. I got a better job offer and well I thought with Rowan we better go introduce ourselves to the local Institute just to be on the safe side.” 

Rowan was hiding behind his father's leg. 

Magnus crouched down till he was eye level with him. 

“You know my little warlock is pretty cool I'm sure he'd love a warlock friend like you. Would you and your dad like to come to our house for dinner tonight?”

Rowan nodded his head full of blonde curls.

“If that's alright with you?” Magnus asked Henry as he stood up.

“That would be wonderful. I'm certain Rowan is tired of take-out. It's about all I've had the energy for since we moved here.”

“What's your mark?” Rafe who had been quite quiet asked Rowan. 

Magnus realized Rafe had been studying the boy and it did seem perplexing. He seemed so human looking with his fair skin, green eyes, and blonde hair.

Rowan stuck out his tongue as his dad laughed. And there it was his mark. He had a forked tongue like a serpent. 

“I call him my little dragon” Henry added. 

Magnus had them follow him as he quickly texted Alec there would be two more joining. 

 

“Well I'm guessing you wished pretty hard didn't you Maxi?” Alec asked as he read the text and they were finishing up dinner.

“About what Papa?”

“About a warlock friend.”

Max's face lit up to such bright blue. “Really?!?!?”

“Yeah really” Alec replied laughing. “Daddy’s bringing him home to meet you.”

Max ran to his room when he heard that.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked as he followed him. 

“Papa, I got to show him all my favorite things!”


End file.
